Historia de una cena
by Nimue-Tarrazo
Summary: Una foto nos cuenta una historia... pero no una historia cualquiera... es la historia de una cena...


_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la canción es de Mecano, así que lo único que puedo decir que es mío es la historia de esta cena._

HISTORIA DE UNA CENA

- Papa… papa

El hombre miro hacia abajo. Tirándole de la camisa, se encontró a su hijo Louis.

- ¿Qué pasa campeón? – dijo el hombre alzándolo en brazos.

- Hemos encontrado una foto en el salón – contó el niño.

Cuando ambos llegaron al salón, allí estaban también sus dos hijos mayores. Louis, el pequeño, tenía cinco años; Phillipe, el mediano, tenía siete años; y Antoinette, la única chica, la más mayor, once recién cumplidos.

- A ver¿Qué foto habéis encontrado? – preguntó el padre.

Los niños le pasaron la foto al padre. Él sonrió nada más verla. La foto mostraba a una joven pareja, que sentada en una mesa de un restaurante, reía felizmente y se besaba.

- ¿Dónde es papa? – preguntó Antoinette.

- Es París – dijo él con una sonrisa… y empezó a recordar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Me encanta París. Nunca había estado en una ciudad como esta – decía el chico. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Ella se rió. Su risa era cantarina y alegre, despreocupada, y eso a él le gustaba.

- Me alego que te guste. Pagís es la ciudad del amog, la ciudad de la luz, la ciudad…

- Me basta con que sea tu ciudad – dijo él, acercándose a ella. Su rostro enrojeció.

- Vamos, tenemos aun que volveg a casa. Supongo que esta noche mama quega haceg una cena con algunos de mis familiages… lleva unos días muy pesada con ese tema.

Empezaron a bajar las escalinatas.

_Í__bamos bajando_

_Desde Mont-matre_

_Tu mirada fija _

_En algún lugar_

- ¿Qué migas con tanto integés? – preguntó ella divertida - ¿Admigando la magavillosa vista de mi ciudad?

- Te invito a cenar esta noche… tú y yo solos – dijo él. Ella le miró a los ojos. Parecía en serio.

- De acuegdo – respondió ella.

_Más y más_

_Juntos en cada escalón_

_Yo traté de sacar conversación_

_Te pregunté algo_

_Y sin contestar_

_Tú me invitaste a cenar_

_Cenando en París_

_Cenando en París_

Ellos entraron juntos en el restaurante. Habían dejado una simple nota, _"nos vamos a cenar"_ y se habían marchado. El vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde oscura muy elegante. Ella lucía un precioso vestido en color azul pastel. El maître les hizo pasar a una mesa, alejada del barullo.

- ¿Saben ya que desean tomag los señoges? – preguntó el maître.

- Tráiganos bullabesa de primero, y de segundo un entrecot bien hecho – pidió él, como buen caballero – de beber, el vino de la casa, gracias.

- Si me pegmite deciglo, ha gealizado una excelente elección caballero.

_Nos sentaron solos_

_En un salón_

_Tú elegiste cena_

_Para los dos_

- Es pgecioso – dijo ella, encantada de estar allí con él.

- Me alegro que te guste – dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

- Si me sigues migando así, voy a pegdeg la concentgación…

- Me conformo con que te concentres en mí

Ella se rió. Sus miradas seguían unidas, como si un hilo las uniera.

- Monsieur – dijo el maître, interrumpiendo - ¿le sigvo el vino?

- Si por favor.

Volvieron a quedarse solos.

- ¿Un brindis madame?

- Oui monsieur.

Sus copas brindaron por ambos. Entonces, él, se levantó de su silla, y se acercó a ella. Sin que ella pudiera prever lo que iba a suceder, él la besó.

_Y no sé_

_Bien como llego a ocurrir_

_Creo que _

_Te traté de seducir_

_Nos sirvieron vino_

_Para empezar_

_Y me besaste al brindar_

_Cenando en París_

_Cenando en París_

- Pego… - Shhh – la interrumpió él. Y entonces, ante su asombro, él se arrodilló ante ella.

- Madame… mi pequeña francesa… desde que llegaste a mi vida, le has dado un nuevo sentido. Cada mañana me propongo un objetivo, y ese es hacerte feliz. Soy incapaz de concebir mi vida sin ti. Quiero despertar todos los días y verte a mi lado. Quiero vivir sabiendo que eres feliz junto a mí. Quiero formar una familia junto a ti… Mi pequeña francesa¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

- ¡Oui!

Se abrazaron entremezclado risas y lágrimas de felicidad. Se besaron. Se amaban, y el resto del mundo daba igual. Ahora solo importaban ellos dos, y ese momento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Llegó ya el cangugo? – preguntó una mujer desde el marco de la puerta.

- Mama – gritó el pequeño.

Las llamas de la chimenea se pusieron de color verde. Un hombre salió de ellas.

- ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos preferidos?

Los tres niños, corrieron a abrazar a su tío.

- Anda venga¿a que esperas para llevártelos? Se notan que te prefieren a ti antes que a sus padres.

- ¡Papa! – se enfurecieron los niños.

- Venga chicos – dijo el tío – Vámonos que vuestros padres tiene esa cena especial y no quieren retrasarla mucho mas… me imagino – terminó diciendo con un guiño – La tía ha preparado una buena cena, y vuestros primos os esperan.

Se marcharon. Entonces la casa se quedó en silencio.

- Hacía tiempo que no se oía un silencio como este – dijo la mujer.

- Me gusta – dijo él, acercándose para besarla.

El matrimonio se dirigió a la puerta. Ella caminó hacía el coche, pero él la frenó, y negó con su cabeza. Cogió una piedra del suelo.

- Traslador para la ciudad de mi pequeña francesa en dos minutos.

Ella se rió, y le besó. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en lo alto de las escalinatas de Mont-matre.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó ella. Era todo muy extraño. Él empezó a bajar los escalones. Ella le siguió.

- ¿Qué migas? – preguntó ella.

- Te invito a cenar esta noche… tú y yo solos – dijo él.

Ella empezó a reír y se abrazaron felices. El vestía unos pantalones negros con una elegante camisa verde oscuro. Ella lucía un vestido azul pastel.

_Íbamos bajando_

_Desde Mont-matre_

_Tu mirada fija _

_En algún lugar_

_Y no se _

_Bien como llego a ocurrir_

_Tu me invitaste a cenar_

_Cenando en París_

- Feliz catorce aniversario de bodas mi amor.

- Je t'aime Bill

- Te amo Fleur

_C__enando en París_

_Cenando en París_

_Cenando en París_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Espero que os haya gustado. Cuando vi la canción, pensé enseguida en esta pareja. Y no se me ocurrió otra cena, que la de pedida de matrimonio. La verdad es que aunque mucha gente no les guste esta pareja, yo creo que es perfecta, pues demuestra que aunque procedan de lugares, culturas, ideas distintas, el amor lo vence todo. _


End file.
